


Flat Tire

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: Posted for the August 2017 MOS Challenge - Jack and Teal'c have an embarrassing conversation concerning flat tires.





	Flat Tire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my dear lil. sis for the awesome art work - JackGywer!

[](http://www.directupload.net)

Teal’c was very confused. The conversation he and Jack were having made no sense at all to the Jaffa and even though he had been on Earth for almost 3 years, a lot of terms were still very unfamiliar to him. He looked questioningly with a raised eyebrow at O’Neill for understanding and he could see the agony of trying to explain himself to Teal’c cover his friends face.  
“Ooh! Teal’c don’t you get it. I am trying to be discreet here. I don’t want anyone to know what happens when she walks by. But you seem to be very observant.”  
“O’Neill, I did not mean to embarrass you but you are the one that said ‘your tire just blew.’ I do not see any tires on your truck that are flat and they would be if the tire had last all air, is that not correct?”  
Jack rubbed his face with his hands. He had not been to say what he said out loud but when it came to Teal’c, he believed the man could actually hear his thoughts. How was he to know that Teal’c would want to know the exact details of what he meant when he had made that unforgettable comment as they had pulled into the parking lot of the SGC.  
Captain Carter had also just pulled in, on her motorcycle, dressed in black leather that she would discard when putting on her fatigues for the base. Oh, he should not have thought about that at all. The “flat tire” just became fully blown up again and would blow soon. He needed to get away from this conversation with Teal’c and get to a private latrine. But there would be no getting away from Teal’c or the conversation, the man was sitting there looking at him – waiting for an explanation.  
“Ok let’s see how plain I can make this. You are a married man, I was a married man. We know that when our wives wore something or did something that excited us we became hard in a certain area of our anatomy, right?”  
“Indeed!”  
“Well, when you got that way and you took care of the situation, you were no longer enlarged, you were flat, right?  
“Indeed!”  
By now Teal’c is looking at the perplexity on Jack’s face, trying to decide whether or not to tell his friend that he knew exactly what he meant. However, the joy of watching the look on his friends face while Jack is trying to explain himself is so worth the anger if Jack finds out. Laughing on the inside, he could not wait to tell Daniel Jackson how something that the two of them had just recently talked about came up in a conversation with O’Neill and it had to do with the “hiding of the feelings” between him and Captain Carter.  
“O’Neil, you must be more specific, I am afraid you are losing me.”  
“Well, for slang we sometimes say – I now have a ‘flat tire’ after we have solved the problem. You know because a tire is blown up and then it goes flat. Well, when you take care of the situation – you “blow up” and then you are flat. Hence, ‘flat tire’.”  
By the time, Jack had finished that last sentence, Teal’c was no longer holding his laughter on the inside. The redness of Jack’s face and the expression of “I cannot believe I am saying this out loud” written all over it was enough to cause Teal’c to explode with laughter.  
Looking back at Jack as he walked towards the entrance of the SGC – his simple comment made Jack realize that he had once again been taken in by what he thought was the Jaffa’s misunderstanding of slang in the Earth Culture.  
“Indeed, O’Neill and you really do need to go take care of that tire before it does blow”


End file.
